


Definitely Even

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: John tells Sherlock hes proud of him for being his best man. Set early TST
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 13





	Definitely Even

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

"You did me proud, you know."

Sherlock looked across at the doctor, it was several days after he had been pardoned and he'd been staring at the wall for a long time. Everyone took it in turns to sit with him through cold turkey and right now it was John's turn. 

"What?" His hands were gripping the edge of the armchair he sat in to avoid doing anything that would remotely seem like the high he desperately craved. 

"My wedding."

"Was over a month ago and we've not spoken of it since." 

"This is the first time we have been able to. We got a bit caught up, what with drug dens, blackmailers, lying wives and murdering men."

Sherlock shot him a look. "I don't need to be told what I did was wrong. Not by you. I've heard it from Mycroft, he wouldn't shut up about it in fact."

"Sherlock, you aren't listening to me." John sat forward and stared at the younger man. 

"No, I'm not." The detective got to his feet and paced to the window. He knew if he had paced in the other direction John would have lunged at him. He wasn't going to escape the conversation but he could have it at a somewhat safer distance. "You have nothing important to say and if you're going to drag me through the mud to tell me how wrong I was to kill Magnussen I don't need to hear it."

"This is your come down talking. I want you to shut up and listen to me. For once."

Sherlock opened his mouth to snap back but John held his hand up. 

"My wedding. You did a very good job as my best man." Like he had known he would. 

"I rambled on for ages, bored everyone and almost ruined your wedding by killing a friend," Sherlock pointed out. 

John sat forward in his chair and stared at the younger man. "You got a bit side tracked in your speech, yes, but what you said. The story you told. It was perfect. You were perfect. Mary even said so after you'd gone home. Early. Yes, I noticed. Didn't you wonder why Mycroft checked in on you?"

"Thought he was just interfering if I'm honest."

"You didn't nearly kill anyone. Sholto is fine and alive because of you and because you got side tracked, so frankly I don't care if you bored anyone. Now, what you did to Magnussen," he held his hand up again, preventing the argument that was most definitely coming. "Thank you. It shocked the hell out of me. And the prison cells and interviews weren't all that fun in the immediate aftermath, but you did it for Mary, for me. So thank you, Sherlock. Because you went there with the intention of saving Mary not knowing whether I had forgiven her or not."

"I knew you would."

"No," John shook his head, strongly. "No, you didn't. You couldn't have known because I didn't."

"I killed a man, John. And you're ok with that?" He had turned away from the window to face the doctor, it was clear there was uncertainty on his face. 

"You were. That day so many years ago. You were more than ok with it, in fact, you made sure I didn't get caught."

"You killed that cab driver to save me. You had no choice."

"What and you did?" John smiled, knowingly. "I'd say we were even now."

Sherlock took a step away from the window and paused, looking down at the older man. "I could never pay back what you've done for me, John."

John actually smirked slightly. "We are most definitely even."


End file.
